Can Never see through Love
by whatsername104
Summary: Lily is phsychic. She knows all of what will happen to James, except who he will marry. AU fic. Please r and r. Rated for future chapters. Better than summary says!
1. The Meeting

"Colin, let me go!" shrieked a voice from inside of a small flat in the shady parts of London.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" slurred a drunken voice.  
  
She tried to break free of his death grip. He wouldn't get off of her. His breath smelled badly of whiskey, and his clothes reeked of smoke. There wasn't any way for her to get away from him, let alone out of the same room. She tried and tried, but nothing worked. He wouldn't stop.  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"No," she whimpered.  
  
"What did you say to me!?!" he yelled. He stood up, picked up a chair and threw it on here," How dare you, you bitch. I support you day and night, and all I ask for is some love."  
  
She looked him in the eye, and did what she was told. It was like this every night. She would cook dinner for herself, and then he would come home. He would come and sit down in front of the television. She would sneak off into bed, but he would find her, wherever she was sleeping, even if it wasn't in the apartment. This would happen every night, until the one time he didn't come home. He didn't come home for three days, and when he did, he hit her, and she woke up in the hospital, with a blood everywhere.  
  
They told her she had been pregnant, but the baby hadn't survived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's short, but it's just an intro to the whole story. 


	2. Prologue

There is no reason for me to live  
  
I've given all my heart can give  
  
I've tried and tried  
  
You only pry and pry  
  
Why do you do this?  
  
Pushing me to do more than kiss  
  
I hate you  
  
I hate you  
  
I hate you  
  
James Potter read. This was the poem he had found on the ground as he was passing through an empty apartment building in London. He was supposed to be working, looking for any signs of Voldemort's followers.  
  
Who could have written this? He asked himself.  
  
He walked through the hall of floor five, the place where he found the poem, trying to use his powers to figure out who it was that wrote it.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to get-"said as soft voice behind him, that was interrupted by her seeing his face.  
  
"Lily?" he asked  
  
"Um, James, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked as she fumbled with her keys.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for-"  
  
"Shh, they'll here you," she said as she summoned him into her flat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. He knew that she has always had a little problem.  
  
When they were in school, he had always loved her, yet she had always pushed him away. There wasn't anything he could ever do to make her go out with him.  
  
"Them, They are here. The ones you are looking for. The Death-Eaters," she whispered under her breath in a deep, harsh voice.  
  
"Lily, sit down."  
  
"No. They are here, waiting for you. I know. I've seen them. They think I'm only a muggle that is looking out, but doesn't see them. They don't realize that I can see through their spells, here through them. The Death-Eaters are here James, waiting for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, did you write this poem?" he asked her  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter. They are coming for you."  
  
"Who are you writing about?" he asked. Lily became quiet. They sat in silence for almost fifteen minutes.  
  
"Lily, I need to leave now," he said as he got up, not believing her," Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yes, James. I will be fine, but the person who means the most to you won't. She'll be dead when you get home," Lily said as she stared at the door.  
  
Everything was weird. James never remembered Lily to be like this. She was always happy, and down on earth. Now, she was like a psychic, telling the future.  
  
"Lily, what do you mean?"  
  
"Whoever she is, the one that lives with you, she'll be dead," Lily said looking him in the eyes.  
  
She knew that she was already dead, but didn't want to hurt James. She secretly loved him, and wanted him to love her. She never opened up to him at school. She always stayed quiet around him.  
  
"You mean Lisa?" he asked as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
James ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like it? Should I continue? Review, review, review!!!  
  
By the way, this was supposed to be a one shot, but while I was typing, I kind of realized it couldn't be!!! 


End file.
